Attea
- Appearances= - Casual = - SIG = }}}} }} Princess Attea was the youngest in line of the Inzurgon Empire. Framed by her sister, Kamilla, Attea has been banished from the Empire and has a bounty on her head. She later joins the Falcon crew as a fighter pilot and Frog-Girl. Characteristics *'Name': Attea *'Age': 5 years old (physically and mentally 16) *'Hair': Light Green *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Peace, flies, moist areas, Space Ace Weekly, Action, swimming, Isaac (romantic interest and chosen mate) *'Dislikes': Her people's warring ways, her sister, betrayal *'Family': Emperor Millicus (father) Mother (unknown) Kamilla (older sister) Appearance Casual SIG Background Attea was born and raised on the distant drifter colony of the Inzurgons; she was the second born of the Emperor, and younger sister to Kamilla. With no time from her father or sister, she was cared for as a child by Galfork, a warrior/nanny who taught her to be compassionate and empathic to others, hoping that she would rule the Inzurgons to be compassionate to break their endless cycle of self-destruction and warring ways. Kamille learned of this, and attempted a coup, which she did, killing her father, and framing Attea for it. Galfork managed to get Attea out of there on a fighter ship, allowing her to escape. Seeing this, Kamilla put a bounty on her head, sicking every bounty hunter in the galaxy to go after her. Attea crashed on Alpha Prime, where the Explorers set up a small Odd Jobs shop/base of operations (mostly because they need the money for ship repairs/fuel/food), being chased by Goranian bounty hunters: the prime enemy of the Inzurgons. Through the use of her firearms and skills, she managed to evade them, but bumped into Isaac, Jeff, Ragit, and Vax. Taking her back to their workplace, she explained her current situation with them. They fought off the Goranians still after her. Angered at Troggar, the leader of the bounty hunters, threatening to destroy Nova City to get to her, they all quickly defused the situation, by blowing up their ship, and having the Alpha Squad (elite Galaxy Police) to arrest them. Attea gladly was welcomed to the crew of the Explorers, and vowed to her that they’d get her kingdom back from her power-hungry sister. Personality Attea, unlike her sister who is very bratty and spoiled, is actually humbled and generous. Though like most of the royal family, she desires perfection from all her subjects including her teammates when it comes to battle. She's "naturally cold blooded", though she says that because she’s literally cold-blooded and needs to warm up once in a while, planning and scheming to get things to go her way, whether it means she needs to keep it secret until later. She also shows enjoyment in fighting, though dislikes the notion of destroying planets and billions of lives, saying that if that goes on, there’ll be less in the universe. She doesn't like to lose, and is not above getting even on those who best her. She does have a more lighthearted side and a sense of humor though, albeit a rather twisted one. Ever since her first encounter with Isaac, Attea has held a deep grudge against him for a crack about kissing her to turn her into a princess, but has lately grown a crush on him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Prehensile Tongue': Like all her species, Attea has a frog-like tongue that is long and sticky. It can go as long as fifteen feet in full length. *'Wall Crawling': Her skin is adhesive enough to allow her to stick to walls and ceilings, and stronger on her the tips of her fingers and toes. *'Thermal Camoflauge': Like most earth frogs, Inzurgons are capable of hiding their body heat from Heat vision, enabling them to become invisible under the radar. *'Agility': Like all her species, Attea has amazing agility and strong legs capable of jumping high enough and quick enough. *'Inflatable Chest': Attea can inflate her chest to repel enemies and gain momentum to jump. Although this is embarrassing for her since it causes her shirt to shred open, and once return to normal, exposes her breasts. Skills *'Combat Skills': Like all Inzurgons, Attea was trained since childhood for hand-to-hand combat and weapons. She excelled all expectations, earning her as Guardian of her people's king, but sadly was outdone by her sister. Though this doesn't mean she can't dish out whatever her sister can throw at her. *'Piloting Skills' *'Swimming (casual and deep-sea diving)' Relationships Attea's Relationships Gallery Attea gearing up.JPG|Attea gearing up Attea, Princess gown and Anatomy.JPG Attea SIG Suit+Casual.JPG Attea Sketches.jpg|artwork by Scissors-Runner EotU - Zhanni, Attea, Vivian, and Estre by Jess Deaton (Color).png Eyecatchers EotU Group Eyecatchers - Kori, Zhanni, Attea, and Starlee.jpg|Group Eyecatcher - Kori, Starlee, Attea, and Zhanni EotU Eyecatchers - Attea 1.JPG|Eyecatcher 1 EotU Eyecatchers - Attea 2.JPG|Eyecatcher 2 EotU Eyecatchers - Attea and Kori.jpg|Eyecatcher 3 - Attea and Kori And'rz Voice Actor Tara Strong Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Inzurgons Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Isaac's Love Interests